I Can Be Your Hero
by ell25
Summary: Mini unrelated Tokka scenes accompanied by Hero. Some sweet, cute, sad, comforting and happy. What more can you ask for? Enjoy. T to be safe.


Each line of lyrics will be followed by a mini Tokka scene which are all unrelated.

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar nor Hero - Enrique Iglesias.

_

* * *

_

Would you dance, if I asked you to dance?

He takes her hand gently, caressing it with his thumb softly and leads her blindly to the floor. They dance a slow dance. There is no one else around, only him and her. Boy and girl. Sokka and Toph.

_Would you run, and never look back?  
Would you cry, if you saw me crying?_

"Go! You need to find Aang! It'll hurt me too much if you stay."

"No it won't. I'm staying." Her voice is stern and firm, his is forceful. Tears threaten to leak from their eyes and down their cheeks.

"Please." He begs. "It's hurting me now! Go and find Aang, I'll be OK." He promises.

She doesn't retort, she turns and runs without a backward glance. She knows he's hurting. Now the tears fall down freely and she hasn't got the heart to wipe them away.

_Would you save my soul tonight?_

His heart beating fast and hard in his chest, but no one to hear it. His hand slowly slips as he hangs on for dear life. A silent prayer escapes his lips in a whisper but no one to answer it. And finally he lets go to save her life.

He does not dare to open his eyes from their scrunched up position as he knows what is yet to ensue. He always knew he was going to be her protector, her savior.

He falls to his death to save the one he loves. He reaches the water with an almighty splash but no sound escapes him.

_Would you tremble if I touched your lips?_

They sit side by side leaning against one another.

"Do you remember the first time we kissed?" she asks.

"Of course I do, it went something like this…"

He leans his head downward and plants a kiss on her lips.

"Yeah, something like that," she smiles.

_Would you laugh?_

"Tip, you're it!" Four year old Toph squeals excitedly as she hits Sokka on the arm.

"I'm going to get you."

"Na uh," she shoots back, turning around to see the distance she had made between him and herself.

Toph rotates back around and with a short stumble she hits the ground scraping her knee in the process. There is a half a second reaction time before the tears begin to fall from her eyes in waves. She sits on the concrete bawling her eyes out whilst hugging her leg tightly.

Sokka reaches her instantly and is already rummaging through his bag that had previously been slung over his shoulders. He dribbles some water from his drink bottle onto her abrasion and finally pulls out a band-aid. He plasters it over her knee carefully and kisses it better.

By now Toph's crying has slowed down and Sokka looks at her triumphantly and says, "Doctor Sokka to the rescue."

She giggles at this and finally Sokka taps her on the shoulder and whispers to her, "You're it." He runs away laughing.

_Oh, please tell me this  
Now would you die, for the one you loved?_

"I love you," he whispers softly.

"No, don-" she begins to scream, but the damage is already done.

The lightning bolt has hit him squarely, and there is nothing anyone can do about it now. Azula runs off cackling manically.

Toph breaks down into sobs and runs over to his lifeless body while the others hold her tightly.

"I love you too."

_Hold me in your arms tonight_

He strokes her hair slowly as she leans into him. He tells her she was having a nightmare, but she thinks he's just making excuses. But honestly, who is she to complain?

As for the rest of the night, he held her in his arms until they both drifted off into a deep sleep. No nightmares were heard of for the rest of the night…not while he was there.

_I can be your hero, baby_

Before she knew it the ice had melted away from underneath her, and falling into the water from that height was now inevitable for her petite figure. Toph screamed for help as she flailed her arms around helplessly.

She had hardly registered what had transpired before her when her world turned black.

Eventually, – she didn't know how long it had been, seconds, minutes, hours – she awoke from unconsciousness spluttering and coughing as she lay on what she felt, a soft bed, with a comforting arm wrapped around her middle. She distinctively realised that it belonged to Sokka and smiled.

_I can kiss away the pain_

"I never thought I'd feel this way about someone. I don't even know why I'm wasting my time crying over him," she sniffs.

He kisses her forehead and speaks soothing words in her ear.

"Ssh, it's OK, I know how you feel. It will hurt for a while but I promise everything will be all right."

He kisses her again on the forehead and she relaxes slightly, her sobs turning into silent snivels.

"Thank you."

_I will stand by you forever_  
_You can take my breath away_

"What does he want now? I came all the way over here so it better be important!"

Aang shrugs and walks off, pointing to the room he's occupying.

She pushes the door open and as she shuts it behind her he begins to sing beautifully, in a way that takes her to another place far far away from here.

He sings, "Would you swear, that you'll always be mine? Would you lie, would you run away? Am I in to deep? Have I lost my mind? I don't care you're here tonight."

He then pulls a velvet box from his pocket and gets down on one knee. "Toph, will you marry me?"

"Yes!"

They embrace and he steals a kiss from her. He then finishes his song. "I can be you hero baby. I can kiss away the pain. I will stand by you forever. You can take my breath away."

* * *

Well I hope you enjoyed :D Reviewwwwwwww please!!! I am aware that in one of the scenes Toph is implied to be not blind. AND CHECK OUT LIZLECTRICA 'S FIC BECAUSE IT IS AWESOME!!!!


End file.
